W.H.O.O.P./Transcript
"W.H.O.O.P. SENTINEL HQ NOVEMBER 6, 2076 Exo-Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED *Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript Narrator: The next day after Irons unleashed the Manticore Talon and the others inform the rest of their friends what had happened. Everyone was surprised by what had happened. Given what had happened they are now doubling their efforts to take down Irons. Everyone is now in Sentinel HQ working and preparing for a chance to strike Atlas. (We Talon speaking with a group of heroes) Talon: I still can't believe what happened. Korra: Irons won't get away with what he has done. Tai: So what do we do next? Cruger: Right now we are gonna do everything we can to make sure Irons does not attack with Manticore again. Sora: Hey, where's the Scorpion Squad? Jiang Wei: They are currently looking up where the Viking Alliance is right now. While Irons is our top concern we cannot forget about them. Slade: That is a sound move. Esplion-Church: But we may need some extra help with Atlas, though. Ozpin: Agreed. Which is why Sentinel has called in some help...from an old friend of the B Team. (Suddenly entering the room is man in a suit and bits of grey hair. The B Team sees the man and quickly know who he is) Jerry: Hello, everyone. Bender: Jerry??? Skipper: Ah, good to know W.H.O.O.P. is still active in this time. Jerry: Yes. Thanks to your team. And now W.H.O.O.P. is joining the operation to take down Irons and Atlas. Heloise: Glad to have you Jerry. May: This is a step forward for us. Kat Manx: Everyone! We have a problem! Starkiller: What is it, Kat? Kat Manx: The Crystal Empire is under attack! Dawn: Is it Atlas?! Nora Wakemen: No, it's not Atlas! It's some new foe! David "Section" Mason: We need to send people to the Empire now! Twilight: I'll teleport a group over there! (Twilight takes herself, the Courageous Seven, Tai and Sora to the Empire) Tai: So this is the Empire, huh? Sora: It looks nice. Tiger: Stay focused! We are here to stop an attack! Genki: What is attacking anyway? Suezo: I'm thinking those knight things!! (Everyone looks and see strange knights marching toward them. They are a bit slow and they are their arms out) Holly: What are those? Twilight: Those are K.N.I.G.H.T.A.M.O.N.S. They are creations of Father! Hare: Wasn't he arrested? Twilight: He was! How are his creations attacking?! Tai: He must have escaped! Sora: Let's stop this attack first then figure out how Father got out! Genki: Right then! Golem! How about taking out a few of them for us? Golem: Yes. (Golem grabs hold of the ground pulls out a big piece of it and then throws is at the K.N.I.G.H.A.M.O.N.S. taking out a few of them. The rest of the group charges and begins fighting them off) (The group works together and defeats the enemy) Hare: Well all that's done. Holly: I wonder why creations of Father attack here? (Suddenly one of the knights face pop out a monitor and they see for a few seconds Father's face and he's laughing before it cuts to static) Sora: He DID escape! Genki: How did he escape?! Twilight: That's the worst of it! Did you see the way he looked!? He got his powers back!? Moe Chi: Chi? Tai: We've got to tell the others! Twilight: Let's head back to base! (The group returns to base and inform everyone that Father returned) Michigan: WHAT!?!? Bender: How did he escape? Korra: More important how did he return to his old self? I told his powers away! Twilight: We don't know but now Father is on the move. Carolina: We'll need to find him. Washington: That will have to wait. Jerry here just told me something interesting. Jerry: Yes. As you all know Equestria was destroyed during your team's last adventure. However there is a refugee camp in Ponyvile with ponies that are trying to get by. Twilight: What??? There are still ponies alive??? Jerry: They struggle to get by, but yes. Twilight: They're still alive.... Jerry: But danger is heading their way. Atlas is planning to attack the camp. Gideon: We need to stop them then. Cormack: I'll take a group to stop him. Talon: I will go with you. Michigan: Wash, Carolina and I are with you. Gideon: Mitchell and Ilona we are going to. Korra: I'll go as well. Twilight: And so will I. Carolina: I'm sorry, Twilight. But you need to stay here. Twilight: But- Washington: We'll protect the ponies. You need to be here with your friends. Twilight:...... Cormack: All right. Let's get Nikolai to take to Ponyville. Mitchell: Yes sir! (The group heads to Nikolai's warbird and will be heading to what's left of Ponyville) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Category:Book Three Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts